User blog:Scourge of Hatred/Razkail: The Rebirth RPG
The Razkail Universe is a dark and strange place. Who are you in this wide and great universe? Are you a conquerer, a Raider, or just a average civilian of some Xeno Empire. Will you rise to the challanges you face, or will you be crushed by them? Will you fall to your knees in the rebirth of the Mal'rak, or push them back into their graves? Fall or Rise, Live or Die, Rule or be Enslaved. You decide, your fate and everyone else's is in your own hands! This RPG, and the universe it is featured in, is created by myself Scourge of Hatred. This RPG will focus in the "Modern Times" of the Razkail Universe right about when the Mal'rak are reborn. This RPG, and it's characters in it, will decide the fate of the everyone, including the Engima known as the Mal'rak. Please leave any questions you have for me in the comment section. Rules #Follow Wikia Rules #If you have a question ask myself, Scourge of Hatred. #No Mary Sues #No Railroading #No Metagaming #This is a Sci-Fi Universe, please no magic. "Guide" Generally since only about 25% of the known universe has been explored by the "Modern Races". This allows some advantages. I will allow you to make your own race, faction, and characters. These races have to adorn by the rules. The races that I have already given to YOU the roleplayers The Races from which your character can come from are. *The Races you make. *The Zekdail are the leading empire and race in the Razkail universe. They are known for their advancments in technology, culture, and military. They are a reptilian race, and are generally rash, brutal, and strong. They as a whole worship the Mal'rak as gods. The Zekdail have a reputation, and are generally feared by other. *The Vazravan is a intergalatic Empire that is run by the Vazravs who rule over multiply races that can be considered slave races. They are the third strongest, in military and technology, in the Razkail universe only being surpassed by the infamous Mal'rak and the deadly Zekdail Empire. They are considered the direct ancestors of the Mal'rak and do not "technically" worship them. They are one of the few races to have Psychic Powers. Being one of the few pure-bred Psychic races, the Vazravan are respected by many. *The Soph, are a "jelly-fish" like race that makes use of anti-gravity technology as weapons and non-weaponry. They are generally peaceful people and do not worship the Mal'rak as gods but as people to be feared and respected. The Soph are considered weaklings and cowards for their desire for peace and friendship. *The Craoks are a race of Insectoid Humanoids who worship the Mal'rak as Gods. They go through the Universe searching for artifacts of the Mal'rak and generally are not liked by the other races. They too, like the Vazravan, have psychic powers. They are strong headed and refuse to give up on their quest. The Races you can potentially interact with *The Ones the Roleplayers make *The Player Races *The Mal'rak *Various Other Xeno races, which you can ask about. The Weaponry that can be used *Whatever Weapons you can, logically, come up with *Vazravan have the POTENTIAL, meaning it has to be unlocked, to use the Mal'rakian Weapon Ash, which is a deadly weapon that can manipulate matter and self-replicate. *Zekdail, and anyone who can get their hands on it, can use Zevian Technology, is heat-based weapons which work by sub-atomic agitation of the air. Targets on the receiving end are heated to the point of being vaporised. The effect on flesh is fearsome to say the least, while vehicles can be reduced to molten slag. *Vazravan, and anyone who can get their hands on it, weaponry uses plasma as a weapon form to great effect, containing and guiding it in the form of a single bolt, beam, or continuous stream. *The Soph Weaponry is impossible for anyone other then a Soph to use. The Soph weapons use gravity as a killing, or wounding, force. It takes in matter with it's gravitaonal pull, and then rapidly pushes it out with enough kinetic force to tear holes in organics. *Craoks use purely organic weaponry, and so no one other then themselves can use the weapons since it's attached to them. Their weapons can vary from blades, to venom spitters, to even weapons that fire parasitic bugs. Some Links Here I shall provide links to a few articles that this RPG is based around, sadly the only races with articles are the Zekdail, Vazravan, and the Mal'rak. If anyone of you have questions on the Various Other Xenos, The Soph, or the Craoks please do ask. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub%3A_Razkail Please do enjoy. Category:Blog posts Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:Adventure RPG